


You Make It Hard For Me to Hate You

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that could be heard was the faint sound of birds chirping around them. That is until Harry blurted out, “NIALL’S THE ONE BEING A PUSSY!” and all hell broke loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Hard For Me to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23325802284/narry-fluff-oneshot)

Okay, so if he was being completely one hundred percent honest with himself right now, Niall would openly admit that maybe he was sorta, kinda being overly dramatic at the moment. But he had decided immediately after it happened that honesty was not an option. So here he is sitting on the floor whimpering like a wounded puppy clutching his dislocated ankle.

“It’s not dislocated!” Harry screeched from his stance above the blonde.

“It is too! You fell right on it and it could quite possibly be broken.” Niall glared at the younger boy, looming above him.

“If it were broken you wouldn’t even be able to speak right now.” Liam, ever the voice of reason, piped up.

“Since when did you become a doctor?” Niall quipped.

“Since you decided you were afraid of hospitals.” Harry mumbled.

“Hey shut it, Styles! I wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for you.” Niall went to lunge at the younger boy, but ended up falling back on his bum groaning at the less than pleasant sensation tingling up his right leg.

“Me? You’re the one who tripped me! I had the ball, but you decided to steal it causing me to trip and fall on you! Right, Lou?” Harry looked to the boy standing by him for confirmation.

“Don’t bring me into this, mate. I was the goalie, which means I’m neutral, like Switzerland.”

“Or you’re just a pussy and afraid to admit that Harry is wrong.” Zayn looked up lazily from his perch next to Niall.

“Will you all just be quiet for a second so I can call a doctor?” Liam spoke before Louis could even attempt to defend himself.

They were all quiet for at least ten seconds. All that could be heard was the faint sound of birds chirping around them. That is until Harry blurted out, “NIALL’S THE ONE BEING A PUSSY!” and all hell broke loose.

Niall went to grab at Harry again this time successfully knocking him over and grabbing at his hair.

It all happened so fast, no one knew what to do, but then Zayn was pulling at Niall who was straddled on Harry, one fist in his hair and the other beating on his chest, screaming things none of them could understand because his intense anger caused his accent to become garbled and lost in translation.

Harry kind of just sat there and let it happen, hands gripped tight at Niall’s waist. He could clearly throw the blonde off him if he wanted, but didn’t because he didn’t want to hurt him more than he already has.

Because there were now big, fat tears streaming down his face, and he was just yelling and not actually saying anything, just angry at the world; angry at _Harry_. And other than the dull pound of his fist against Harry’s chest or the small yanks he made at his hair, nothing really hurt.

So he let him because this is what Niall needed.

Things had been tense between Harry and Niall for a while now. It was all sudden and intense and neither of them understood when or why it even started, but it did.

Niall had woken up one day and he just wanted to hurt Harry. But he couldn’t because he was Harry, he was _his_ Harry. And now Harry goes and hurts him instead and that’s not how it’s supposed to happen and- “I hate you!” Niall screams, spit staining Harry’s face and he thinks he wants to cry as well, but the tears never come.

Everything is silent again and then a second later Niall has collapsed on Harry’s chest and is positively bawling. Louis and Zayn back away, not ready to deal with this trainwreck and Liam bends down to comfort the blonde, but Harry abruptly sits up and shakes his head “no”.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall and rubs soothing circles onto whatever skin he can reach. He mumbles into his hair little things that usually make Niall smile, and even hums some of his favorite songs, and soon enough his sobs turn to sniffles and Niall just about sleeps in the younger boys’ arms.

The next time Niall wakes up though, he’s in a hospital and he wants to be angry but he’s not because Harry is right there leaning against the wall adjacent to him, and Niall couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Why are you here?” he asks, voice cracking from hours of sleep.

“Because you hate hospitals, remember?” Harry shifts his weight from one foot to another, but doesn’t leave his perch on the wall.

And they kind of just sit there in a comfortable silence staring at each other for a while until Niall speaks again, “I still hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Harry has the audacity smile at him as he pushes himself off the wall and slides into the chair next to the bed where Niall lay.

Niall furrows his eyebrows, “Who’re you to tell me ho-” but he’s cut off with the press of lips against his.

“Shut up.” Harry mumbles against his lips, “You talk too much.” They stay like that for a while hands tangled in hair, fingers dancing against skin until they’re cut off by the sound of a door opening.

“Ahem.” Zayn clears his throat loudly.

“Well it’s about time!” Louis throws his arms in the air behind him. “The sexual tension between you two was literally killing me; you’re both so stupidly oblivious to everything.”

Liam laughed and grabbed Louis’ shoulder pulling him out of the room.

Zayn stared at the two, almost painfully, before shaking his head and turning to leave with Liam and Louis.

Once the room was vacated, Niall turned all his attention to Harry who was staring pointedly at his lips. “What was that for?” he asked, breathless.

Harry shrugged, “Not sure.” And Niall nodded as if that actually answered his question and sat back against his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t even notice Harry lick his lips in anticipation before surging forward and capturing his lips in a kiss once again.

He climbed over Niall this time, careful not to harm his bum leg, deepening the kiss along the way. Moments later he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Niall’s and just stayed there.

They stared each other for a while, eyes searching the other’s face for an answer to the question they both won’t voice, “Is this okay?” but apparently it is because they’re kissing again and this time it’s slow and Niall’s fingers are rubbing up and down Harry’s back and the younger boy is pressing his body closer to the blonde’s, chests heaving together against thin fabric.

Harry presses their noses together and whispers, “Do you still hate me now?” he bites his lip in anticipation, eyes lighting up with hope.

“Yep.” Niall avoided eye contact with the boy on top of him.

“How about now?” Harry asks after tilting his head up and kissing Niall’s nose. When he was met with no reply he moved on to his right eyelid, “Now?” left eyelid, “Now?” he could see Niall visibly breaking underneath him and continued to pepper kisses along his jawline and neck until he gave in.

“You know I could never hate you, Hazza.” Niall blushes bright red, turning his head away from the brush of lips against his skin.

“And I could never hate you my little Nialler.” He nuzzled his nose into Niall’s neck.

“Hey, I’m older than you,” Niall tried to glare at the adorable boy sitting on his lap but it kinda just turned into an adoring glance.

“So? You’re still a baby to me. My baby.” Harry was back to biting hips lip, wondering if that was in fact, okay.

Niall was about as red a rose, “So what does that make us?”

“Let’s uh…” Harry stopped worrying his lip, only for a second to talk, “Let’s take things slow and just see where it goes from here.” Niall nodded in agreement and Harry turned over so he was settled in between Niall’s legs, back to chest. He leaned back and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder, smiling up at the older boy.

And so okay if Niall was being completely one hundred percent honest with himself right now, he’d admit that all that misplaced anger that was earlier bubbling in the pit of his stomach was now replaced with butterflies. And ugh, here he is acting like a fucking lovesick fool, but he’s here with Harry in his lap and he’s never felt happier, even with a bum leg. So okay, this is all okay. More than okay it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was one of the first fics i've ever written, it's kinda like my baby, so i hope you all enjoy it!!!


End file.
